mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bajo la Misma Cutie Mark
Bajo la Misma Cutie Mark (en castellano: El Fallo de Nuestras Marcas de Belleza; en inglés: The Fault in Our Cutie Marks) es el décimo noveno episodio de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo trigésimo sexto en general. El título en inglés y latino es una referencia a la novela de . En este episodio, una grifo joven llamada Gabby pide a las Cutie Mark Crusaders ayudarle a conseguir su propia cutie mark. Producción En orden de producción, este es el episodio nueve de la sexta temporada. Jim Miller declaró en Twitter que el episodio "fue movido para después" "en la temporada" por la(s) razón(es) de estar "seguro" de tener "algo de las CMCs en la segunda mitad de la temporada". Similarmente a De Cascos Firmes, este episodio fue listado primero por IMDb, cuyo listado de Reseña de la Inauguración fue el de "Fault in Our Cutie Marks" y que, al igual que El Hermano Incómodo y con El "Día" Libre de Applejack, se acreditó a David Stuart como voz del " ", ambos meses antes de que el episodio fuera anunciado. Archivado. Archivado. Información sobre el episodio fue revelada por primera vez durante un evento de prensa privado en la Feria del Juguete de Hasbro 2016. Este episodio iba a ser incluido en el DVD de Shout! Factory My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria pero fue reemplazado con En Sus Marks. El episodio (doblado en polaco) fue transmitido en Polonia el 7 de septiembre de 2016, tres días antes de su emisión original en , y también se emitió en Italia el 8 de septiembre. Bluenote fue diseñado por Charmaine Verhagen. Resumen Prólogo thumb|Las Crusaders ayudando a una madre y un padre con la cutie mark de su hija. El episodio comienza con las Cutie Mark Crusaders visitando a una madre y un padre en Ponyville. Mientras que Scootaloo mantiene a la potranca Petunia Paleo ocupada en la caja de arena del patio trasero, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle hablan con sus padres, quienes se preocupan por la "inquietante naturaleza" de la nueva cutie mark de su hija: un cráneo y dos huesos. Después de que Scootaloo ayudara a Petunia a desenterrar un esqueleto de ponisaurio en la caja de arena, los padres de Petunia se alivian de que su hija fuera una arqueóloga y no un pirata como lo habían temido inicialmente. Un enigma de cutie mark Más tarde ese día, las Crusaders pasean por Ponyville, orgullosas de los varios problemas de cutie marks con los cuales han ayudado a otros ponis, como Bluenote, Bulk Biceps y Tender Taps. Caminando hacia su casa club, Sweetie Belle se pregunta si alguna vez se encontrarían con un problema insoluble cuando Apple Bloom descubre a una grifo posada encima de la casa club. Las potrillas se alarman ya que los grifos suelen ser malos y gruñones. Pero cuando la grifo las ve, las saluda con un gran y entusiasta abrazo. thumb|left|Potrillas, conozcan a la grifo. La grifo se presenta como Gabriella, o Gabby para acortar. Habiendo oído hablar de las Crusaders resolviendo problemas de cutie marks alrededor de Ponyville, dice haber estado buscándolas para conseguir una cutie mark por su propia cuenta. Dentro de la casa club, Gabby explica a las Crusaders que siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar entre los grifos más antisociales mientras trabajaba como cartera en Griffonstone. Cuando Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash visitaron Griffonstone, Gabby las observó enseñando a Gilda acerca de la amistad y estaba convencida de que sus cutie marks estaban relacionadas con su deseo de ayudar a otros. Así que cuando Gilda necesitaba entregar una carta a Rainbow Dash en Ponyville, Gabby aprovechó la oportunidad. Ella conoció a varios ponis alrededor del pueblo que las Crusaders ayudaron y buscó a las potrillas para que pudieran ayudarla a encontrar su verdadero propósito en la vida y obtener su propia cutie mark. thumb|Gabby la grifo quiere una cutie mark. Las Crusaders no sabían qué hacer, ya que nunca habían oído hablar de que un grifo obtuviera una cutie mark, pero Gabby permanece optimista. Mientras ella entrega la carta de Gilda a Rainbow Dash, las Crusaders consultan a Twilight Sparkle en el Castillo de la Amistad para pedirle un consejo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Twilight tiene conocimiento de que otras criaturas que no sean ponis obtengan una cutie mark, y ella recuerda a las potrillas que usar magia para hacer aparecer una cutie mark nunca funciona realmente bien. Te Vamos a Ayudar Las Crusaders deciden contarle a Gabby sobre ello, aunque sea poco probable que alguna vez consiga una cutie mark, todavía podrían ayudarla a hallar su propósito en la vida. Desafortunadamente, Gabby las malinterpreta como para pensar que conseguir una cutie mark está garantizado y se vuelve más extática que nunca. Incluso después de que las Crusaders le explicaran lo que Twilight les dijo, Gabby insiste en que no es imposible. thumb|left|Cierta grifo tiene ALTAS metas. Scootaloo simpatiza con Gabby debido a su propia dificultad de alcanzar a volar y le promete ayudarle a realizar su sueño de conseguir una cutie mark, lo que deleita a Gabby. Utilizando una gráfica para trazar varias posibilidades del propósito de Gabby, las Crusaders la introducen en una canción mientras busca otros ponis luchando con sus propios problemas. Gabby demuestra gran aptitud para una variedad de actividades, pero su cutie mark no muestra signos de aparecer. Las Crusaders se dan cuenta de que Gabby es buena en tantas cosas, señalando que su talento especial es realmente imposible. Cuando le dicen a Gabby la dura realidad de que ella nunca obtendría una cutie mark, ella vuela con llorosa negación. Gabby hace su mark thumb|¿La primera grifo en adquirir una cutie mark? Cuando las Crusaders se decepcionan en su primer fracaso al resolver un problema de cutie mark, Gabby irrumpe en la casa club y revela que ella había obtenido su cutie mark después de todo. Ella muestra su cutie mark de caldero y razona que, como ayudar a Zecora con pociones fue lo primero que probó, debe ser su talento especial. Las Crusaders se alegran y deciden decirle a Twilight las buenas noticias. Sin embargo, Gabby se pone repentinamente nerviosa en esta sugerencia y promete encontrarse con las Crusaders en el castillo de Twilight después de entregar la carta de respuesta de Rainbow Dash a Gilda. Las Crusaders van al castillo para informar a Twilight sobre la cutie mark de Gabby, pero Twilight les dice que Gabby les dejó una carta antes de partir rápidamente. Cuando las Crusaders leen la carta de Gabby en voz alta, en la que agradece a las potrillas por ayudarla a obtener una cutie mark, Twilight emocionadamente suelta todo para investigar la primera cutie mark adquirida por un grifo en la historia. Al darse cuenta de que Gabby rompió su promesa, las Crusaders sospechan y van a buscarla. thumb|left|No, no lo es. Las tres encuentran a Gabby ayudando al Dr. Hooves a sacar su carreta de un charco de lodo. Cuando ella salta y cae en el lodo, revela que su cutie mark es falsa. Gabby se disculpa por mentir acerca de haber conseguido su cutie mark y admite que lo hizo para animar a las Crusaders después de que no pudieran ayudarla. Antes de que ella se fuera a Griffonstone con vergüenza, Scootaloo obtiene una idea y le dice que se reúna con ellas en la casa club. La primera grifo Crusader Más tarde en la casa club, Gabby piensa que ya que no puede conseguir una cutie mark, ella tal vez ni siquiera tiene un propósito especial. Sin embargo, las Crusaders le dicen que ella tiene un talento para ayudar a otros en necesidad, incluso a las propias Crusaders. Gabby dice que ayudar a los demás es algo que ella disfruta, y las potrillas le dicen que lo que hace que su talento sea especial es lo que más le gusta hacer, sin necesitar una cutie mark. thumb|Gabby la grifo: la nueva miembro de las Crusaders. En reconocimiento a su talento, las Crusaders le dan una propia cutie mark personal con forma de dos clips para mochila de cartero con un modelado basado en sus propias marks. Con esto, dan la bienvenida a Gabby como la primera miembro grifo de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Algún tiempo después, todo Ponyville hace a Gabby una cutieceañera para celebrar su cutie mark. Inmensamente agradecida a las Crusaders por su ayuda, Gabby promete compartir lo que le enseñaron con el resto de Griffonstone, y las Crusaders le dicen que vuelva pronto. Resúmenes oficiales Discovery Family " asks them to help her get a Cutie Mark of her own.}}" TV Guide " of her own, and she wants the Crusaders to help her in this endeavor.}}" TVinfo " " Verizon FiOS " " Zap2it " asks the Crusaders to help her get her very own Cutie Mark ; the Crusaders encounter a seemingly impossible problem.}}" Citas Referencias Navegación en:The Fault in Our Cutie Marks